The Arrangement
by Lady Serenity-Lexi
Summary: a bit different than last   Sasuke comes back for help from Ino due to his revenge,Ino is a princess helping her bro Naruto become hokage,along the way she tries to run from an unwanted wedding that keeps her from getting the throne and other excitement.
1. Come with Me

** ALRIGHT! NEW STORY! NEW ATTITUDE! NEW YEAR!****!** **OKAY SO WHERE DO I START WELL THE STORY BASICALLY THE SAME JUST A LITTLE BITTY CHANGES INO IS STILL A PRINCESS, Ino and Naruto siblings, NARUTO IS STILL TRYING TO BECOME HOKAGE AND SASUKE STILL HAS REVENGE SET OUT FOR HIS BRO not big changes but i think it should be better than the last one...SO YEAH! LETS SEE HOW THIS IS GONNA GO! ALRIGHT READ AND TRY TO ENJOy... well not much of a new attitude... ANYWAYS...oh yeah dedications to _A SHATTERED PAST AND SASUINO4EVR707! LOVE YOU GUYS!_  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ME OWN NARUTO! I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY... HOW 'BOUT YEA RIGHT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Come with me.<p>

"Errh, I hate this!" Ino shouted. "Cool it sis. You're gonna melt if you keep it up with this temper of yours."

"Naruto, shut up! You're not the one forced to get married. Your already in a relationship"

"But I'm not married."Naruto says and Ino pouts.

" Look Ino you're a princess, so you're required to get married you're next to have the throne."

"But that's the point! Why can't I get the throne without marriage, better yet why don't you take the throne for me." Ino begged with puppy dogs eyes.

"Hmmmm….No." "Huh, wait why not!" Ino whined.

"Well, y'know I'm still working on that Hokage title and plus i already refused to."

"But daddy's Hokage!" She whines again."Yeah, well, I'm gonna become the next Hokage. But for now I have to leave Hinata's waiting for me, will you be okay? BELIEVE IT!"

"Yeah and I don't think that last sentence was 'believe it' worthy."

"Oh shut up I haven't said it yet and that's suppose to be my catchphrase I have to say it once in awhile."

" Whatever...Bye." "Bye!" Naruto leaves out the door and Ino walk up the palace stairs to her bedroom to take a shower and change into her mid thigh blue satin laced nightgown.

"You must get married no BUTS!" Ino said mockingly as she referred to the elders." If you don't wed you won't be able to inherit the thro- Blah! Blah! BLAH! Screw them! All they do is tell me what to do who the hell do they think they are! And who the hell has a meeting at 12:00 in the morning!" Ino yells as she falls outs on the bed and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>"Infiltration successful." Sasuke says to himself as he enters through the palace window .<p>

He begins searching for the person he intended to kidnap more or less, depends if she cooperates. He searches until his eyes fall upon the blonde sleeping beauty, he admires her soft delicate features and the rise and fall of her chest.

'She's such an angel when she's asleep, I wish I can say the same when she's awoke but even though she can be a hard-ass at some point but sweet at the same time.' As Sasuke remembers in his thoughts.

Still sorta dazed in his thoughts he walks over slowly and attempts to caress her face, but before he could she grabs his arm and pulls it behind his back while she reaches under her pillow for the kunai and puts it to his neck.

"You know… if you wanted to get killed so quickly, you could've asked me nicely." She whispers into his ear.

"Well this isn't very nice now is it, Ino?" "!" Her eyes widened as the sound of his voice travels to her ears.

" What the hell do you want and what are you doing here!" she said as she tightened the grip on his arm and the kunai pierced more into his neck.

"Easy , just calm down." Ino takes the kunai from his neck and lets her grip go on his arm. Sasuke turns around and in an instant both their eyes catch each other. Sasuke studies her features : Her long flowing hair out behind her, her cerulean blue eyes and further down.

"Hey! My eyes are up here!" She smacks his head. "Oww."

" Perv. Serves you right" she says as she crosses her arms. "Look can we make this quick there's a lot on my mind right now that is pissing me off and seeing you again is mak-"

"Ino come with me." He cuts her off. "Uh… a little more info…?" she says slightly irritated" … Ino I want you to come with me to Orochimaru's Hideout, I need your help. "

"Come with you are you serious! And then Orochimaru! Are you really that serious! I'm not going anywhere near that cree-"

Sasuke cuts her off again by crushing his lips on to hers the kiss was soft but full of passion. "I'll protect you then, no matter what. "

"Then Of course I'll go with you." Ino said holding on to sasukes arm while looking up at him blushing.

"Well that was a quick change of heart." Sasuke looks at her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I remembered what you promised me before, so I can't say no or stay mad at you ." Ino says still slightly blushing seductively.

"So then its settled lets go." He smirks at her again.

"Wait I wanna grab some things before we leave." Ino goes around the whole entire palace for things she may need.

"Alright lets go." As they both jump out the window, onto the branches of trees and head to the sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Otay it's all done sorry though <strong>**that it's so short but what did you expect i had a couple of hours to try to renew this story so yeah but it's finally done ****OH AND THAT QUICK CHANGE OF HEART PART WAS ON ULTIMATE NINJA STORM 2 THE PART WITH KARIN YEAH I LIKED THAT PART SO I DECIDED TO MAKE THAT WITH INO BUT LESS SASUKE CRAZED LIKE ME!:D BUT YEAH TELL MEH WHAT YA THINKIES AND I'LL SEE IF I CAN GET ANOTHER ONE UP AND THE ARRANGEMENT IS GONNA HAVE A CHANGEMENT CAUSE I WASN'T JUST GONNA LEAVE IT UNTITLED SO YEAH ALSO IM WORKING 2 NEW OTHER STORIES! YAY! THANKS FOR READING AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	2. A Welcomed Arrival

Chapter 2: A Welcomed Arrival

Sasuke and Ino jumps down from the tree branch onto the ground in front of the Hideout.

Well, we're here. Sasuke says plainly. Really? Ino says sarcastically. Sasuke just looks at her and Ino stares back and raises an eyebrow.

" *sigh*…Whatever let's go in." Sasuke says as he nods his head in the direction of the hideout and Ino follows.

He knows we're he-" Ino says as she looks around. But some old make-up wearing cross-dressing guy interrupts her. Ino sighs. "You're here and you bought a friend?" "Orochimaru." Ino spat out. "Hmm.. What do I owe the honor to be in the presence of the Princess of Konoha?"

"None of y-" Ino's eyebrow twitches. "She's gonna be staying with us and as long as I'm here she's here too so if any of you or Kabuto touches her… I'll let you figure out the rest.

Hehehe heh. Sure Sasuke, whatever you say. Make yourself at home and enjoy your stay here, your Highness."

Thank you… I think?" They walk a little down the hall. "I think I just got molested by his words," Ino said a little unsure.

" Yeah. He kinda does that, especially when you're still dressed like that, but just be glad you're not me." reffering to Ino's clothing she was wearing. Ino laughs a bit.

"Well now we can be perved on together, me just a little more if Kabu-" Ino. You are here," oblivious to Ino's anger boiling he may not see it because of his obsessive staring at her boobs but see but Sasuke does.

" I SWEAR! ALL THROUGH THESE 2 CHAPTERS I'VE CUT OFF IN MID SENTENCE! AND STOP STARING AT MY BOOBS! GEEZ!"

Ino attempts to punch his 'stupid face' as ino calls it but Sasuke holds her back. Ino starts to calm down and Sasuke lets go of her.

"Kabuto, what do you want?" Sasuke says slightly annoyed. " Well not you I came for Ino. Kabuto grabs her hand and kisses it. "Can I hit him in the face now?"

Ino tries to ask but Sasuke was just to fast so he took kabuto's arm and puts it behind his back similar to what Ino did. "Kabuto if you want to live and still play with your little test tube or whatever you do, I'd advise you to not touch her again.

He pulls it back more. "Oww! Fine whatever!" Kabuto gives up and Sasuke lets go. Kabuto runs to Orochimaru. SHE WILL BE MINE!"

"Yeah, Well that's nice. Good luck with that though! Sasuke retorts.

"Why you!" "Kabuto! Give it a rest." Orochimaru ordered.

Sasuke grabs Ino and they walk down the hall to his room. Ino stops to kiss him. "Thank you." He smiles no not a smirk but a true genuine smile. "Your welcome." He then bends down to kiss her again. Ino smiles back. They walk into the room. "Wow, this is the most decent room in the hideout it's not Orochimaru-fied, I think it's my favorite room in the Hideout."

"It will be your favorite room." Sasuke says as he wraps his arms around her from the back of her and starts to kiss her neck a bit. Ino laughs. "Oh, stop it." "Sasuke can I tell you something?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke stops and listen to her. "Well actually, No offense or anything! But I came because well I guess I'm just running away from my problem the elders were acting older than are making me have an arranged marriage to some prince dude guy that probably is not even a Prince from some weird far away place that's probably not even place Naruto still wants to become Hokage but the stupid ELDERS just thinks that's just silly because my dad is Hokage and I don't know it's ju-"

Sasuke cuts her off but Ino allows it because it was Sasuke's lips on her so she kisses back. Sasuke breaks the kiss. "No offense taken." Ino smiles. " Well actually I also came because I missed you and I'm still in love with you." " I'm falling in love with you too."

"I guess now Naruto can finally get a chance to take over, I mean since I'm gone they are gonna have to let him take over anyway."

You believe Naruto will become hokage? Sasuke asks. "Well yeah I believe in him there's only a few people who really believe that he could. He'd always looked up to me because I was always better than him but he's my big brother I'd always look up to him he never really knew that though but no matter what he did I stood behind him. He inspired me that's why I believe if he could do that than he can become Hokage.

"Hn. I wish me and Itachi could've been like that but then that happened… that day happened." Sasuke said to himself mostly.

"Please, Sasuke don't talk about it you'll have enough time to avenge him for your clan and I'll be by your side always. We can do this together." She grabs his hand and holds it. He smile at her and she smiles back.

"Together."


End file.
